el ESLABÓN PERDIDO
by cuadrado de la muerte
Summary: .


El martes pasado algo horrible me pasó. Lo más terrorífico de mi vida. Tengo miedo, es decir, tuve miedo. No creí que ese tal Ian se iba a vengar de todas las barbaridades que le hice.

Les contaré la historia. Y después díganme si no es la persona más maniática del mundo.

Fue todo un gran plan, una gran trampa. Todo comenzó con unos insultos que me dedicó en clases, por lo que me enfurecí. Un lado bueno tuvo esa parte: la sra. Proctor lo suspendió, pero eso también era parte del plan.

Tenía ganas de matarlo. Por eso (ingenuo de mí) lo esperé al final del día en la puerta trasera del colegio con mis amigos Carl y Randy (mientras fumábamos unos cigarrillos) para darle la paliza que se merecía. Lo ví, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron el muy cobarde se escapó. Decidí no seguirlo y esperarlo en el campo de deportes.

Nos encontramos. Le dije marica y él saco una pistolita de agua. Se creía que le iba a tener miedo con ese juguete. Obviamente no sabía lo que me esperaba.

Randy también le gritó algo. No me acuerdo qué, pero el _tontito_ le disparó con su pistola de agua. De agua, creíamos. No, era de ácido acótico… acútico… "no sé qué" diluido. Luego nos roció a todos, dejándonos ciegos un instante.

Se escapó. Lo seguí. Estaba furioso y lleno de sed de venganza. Por suerte se tropiezó y Carl se le tiró encima. El _imbécil _le dio un rodillazo en la ingle que lo hizo caer y siguió corriendo. Nos sacó muy poca ventaja. Logramos alcanzarlo.

Corrió unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a la universidad. Continuamos siguiéndolo. Se metió en un edificio de ahí. Se fue por el pasillo que conducía a un sótano. Quería abrir una puerta y no podía. Lo teníamos acorralado.

Esa puerta conducía a un túnel. Sí, lo teníamos atrapado. Nos acercamos. Se alejó con miedo. Se seguía alejando. Cada vez adentrándose más en el túnel. Entramos en un túnel más pequeño y mal iluminado. De repente se apagaron las luces.

Mis amigos empezaron a tener miedo. Hasta Carl se puso a llorar y todo. Yo ya estaba bastante nervioso como para que el otro estúpido se pusiera a llorar y, encima, por el _estúpido mayor_. Carl no se calló hasta que el _lunático_ habló a través de la tubería. Cobarde, no sabía enfrentarse como hombres.

-Van a morir- dice.

Todo a oscuras, mi amigo llorando y suplicándole que lo dejara salir.

Nos pidió que le dijéramos la verdad o encendería el vapor.

"_¿qué verdad? Acaso, ¿sabría algo?"_ pensé en ese momento.

Un vapor que me quemó salió de por ahí.

"_¿habré tocado algo yo o habría empezado su venganza?"_

Ahora nos volvió a amenazar y nos ordenó que le pidiéramos perdón.

"_¿quién se cree que es?"_

Carl fue el primero en rendirse. No lo tenía tan cobarde. Le pidió perdón. ¡y me delató! ¡le dijo que había sido yo! El muy idiota no sabe que cuando alguien pide que le digan la verdad y no dice sobre qué, puede ser una trampa.

si quería pedirle perdón que se o pidiera. Pero nunca tendría que haber dicho mi nombre y menos si "la verdad" era lo que estábamos pensando.

Randy se resistió a pedirle perdón. El _otro _largó un poco más de vapor para presionarnos.

Mientras Carl seguía llorando y volviéndose loco.

"_quería que se calle"_

Nos dijo que teníamos cinco minutos antes de que llegara el gas.

Con esto, Randý también se asustó y pidió perdón. Me suplicó que confesara.

"_Ni loco."_

Ian insiste en que YO diga la verdad.

Un ruido ensordecedor se iba acercando hacia nosotros. Creí que íbamos a morir.

Hasta ese momento estuve bastante fuerte, pero fue después de ese ruido que me di cuenta que la cosa iba en serio. Por primera vez sentí miedo.

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba atrapado. Era pedirle perdón o deshacerme de mi vida.

-Lo siento- dije.

El ruido paró.

Me pidió que lo dijera otra vez. Y le volví a pedir perdón y que nos dejara salir en paz y que no íbamos a volver a molestarlo.

Me pidió que le ruegue.

Si no hubiera estado muerto de miedo, a oscuras y si hubiera estado enfrente mío, le hubiera dado la paliza de su vida.

Le rogué.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad: nos preguntó quién había destruido la tienda de libros de su padre.

Negué todo, como tendrían que haber hecho loas ratas de mis "amigos".

Nos volvió a decir que si no hablábamos, íbamos a morir.

El tarado de Carl confesó que fuimos Randy, mi hermano y yo.

El _vengador_ me preguntó si lo admitía.

Con mucho miedo y fastidio dejé de lado mi soberbia y, con tal de salir, acepté mis cargos.

Se encendieron las luces.

Todo ya había terminado.

Sé que estuve mal, pero tampoco era para tanto.

Así que, ustedes sacarán sus conclusiones. Si me ven por la calle, por favor, les pido que me digan si Ian Calixto McNaughton o es la persona más maniática del mundo.


End file.
